Suicide Gemini
by Sayuri Nobara
Summary: [Dio x BIS][Mikaru x Tsukasa][FINIE] Ils sont jumeaux, ils sont amis, ils sont unis... Vraiment? Tsukasa n'en a plus l'impression, Mikaru se replie sur luimême et ne se confie plus à son frère. Pourquoi?... [Yaoi... Le reste? Read! X3]
1. Gémélité dépassée

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Dio x BIS  
**Pairing** Mikaru x Tsukasa  
**Disclaimer** Le blabla habituel.  
**Genre** Yaoi / Twins, ça se dit? Oo / Dépression... Ne délivrons pas trop tôt la clef de la fin ;)  
**Music : **Epica – Solitary Ground  
**Note** Merci à Phantasmagoria pour, en une simple écoute de la chanson du même nom que le titre de la fic', m'en avoir donné l'idée fulgurante.  
**Titre** _Suicide Gemini_  
**Chapitre 1 : **_Gémellité dépassée_

* * *

Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, et il pouvait entendre un peu plus loin derrière lui sa mère pester contre le mauvais temps. Il écouta le son étouffé de ses protestations couvert par le tumulte de l'orage et reporta son regard sur la route inondée en contrebas. Parfois, il se disait que ce temps là correspondait à ses propres émotions. Lorsqu'il se sentait profondément mal et désespéré, il se mettait inexplicablement à tonner et à pleuvoir. Comme si le ciel, à son tour, pleurait sa misère. 

Il se tenait debout sur le petit balcon de sa chambre, droit malgré le froid qui le faisait trembler, la pluie infiltrant ses vêtements ruisselant sur son beau visage, et clignait des yeux pour faire tomber les gouttes qui menaçaient de momentanément l'aveugler. Il avait besoin de se faire subir cette punition. Il avait besoin de toujours chercher à se faire du mal. Ce n'était pas pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il était plus fort que les autres, non, c'était simplement pour se punir d'exister.

Il baissa les yeux, sentant ses pieds nus engourdis par le froid et frissonna une énième fois. Demain, il serait malade, il pourrait rester chez lui, dans sa couette, sans avoir à croiser le regard de ces idiots qui le regardaient avec curiosité. S'il avait pu faire de ses yeux des armes à feu, combien il aurait été heureux ! Tous les voir s'écrouler devant lui, ces loques humaines, toujours à se vanter et à se moquer des plus faibles... Oh oui, comme il aurait voulu les voir tous morts, tous agonisants, tous gémissants et le suppliant...

Un bruit de pas échappa à son ouïe mais il ressentit sa présence bien avant qu'il ne lui parle. Il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il était proche de lui, percevoir ses émotions et son angoisse lorsque sa voix s'éleva en tremblant dans son dos.

- 'Nii-chan... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?... Rentre, tu vas attraper mal !

Il esquissa un sourire sans joie et se retourna presque mécaniquement vers la silhouette sombre qui se découpait dans la semi obscurité de sa chambre.

- Je vais bien, Tsukasa, ne t'en fais pas...

_Pourquoi me mens-tu comme ça... Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu toujours à me prendre pour un enfant ?... _

- Rentre, 'Nii-chan, répéta Tsukasa en le tirant doucement à l'intérieur. Viens dans la salle de bain, je vais t'enlever ces vêtements trempés...

Il referma la porte fenêtre et poussa un petit soupir lorsque son frère éternua, puis le poussa sans brusquerie vers la pièce carrelée. Il hésita un moment puis lui demanda de monter dans la baignoire. Mikaru se laisse faire sans omettre d'objection, se contentant de le regarder lui enlever difficilement sa chemise trempée.

- Je peux me laver tout seul, lâcha-t-il un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le plus jeune releva les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il détournait la tête. De plus en plus ces temps-ci, Mikaru l'envoyer balader sans lui donner d'explications. Pourtant, ils étaient jumeaux, et Tsukasa n'avait jamais eu d'autre ami que lui. Son éloignement progressif lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Parce qu'il ne l'écoutait plus...

- Mais tu... Tu trembles de froid...

- C'est normal, j'étais sous la pluie.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

_Pour faire parler les imbéciles dans ton genre ! _pensa amèrement Mikaru en poussant un grognement d'exaspération.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Ah... Nous y voilà.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réflexion ?

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait de mal, 'Nii-chan ?... murmura faiblement le plus jeune en se voûtant sur lui-même pour ne pas qu'il voit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Un instant déstabilisé, Mikaru hésita quant à l'attitude qu'il devait adopter puis céda à la compassion et attira son frère contre lui, le bord de la baignoire séparant leur deux corps.

- Gomen ne...

Surpris de ce changement de comportement, Tsukasa ferma les yeux et laissa encore un moment ses sanglots résonner avant de se calmer.

- Ta peau est si froide...

Appuyant ses dires, il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la peau blanche de la joue avant de les glisser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Un long silence suivit sa remarque, et les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, ils ne parurent pas se douter du temps qui s'égrenait. Au bout d'un moment, ils rompirent le contact visuel lorsque Mikaru lui demanda de monter avec lui dans la baignoire.

- Mais tu m'as dit que...

- Je sais. Mais oublie ce que j'ai dit.

De ces mains tremblantes de froid, le plus âgé voulu enlever lui-même les vêtements de son frère mais Tsukasa l'arrêta en prenant doucement son poignet dans sa main.

- Toi d'abord. Tu dois enlever ces habits trempés...

Ce n'était pas vraiment la seule raison. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus nus depuis l'âge de cinq ans. A présent deux adolescents aux formes plutôt bien faites, il ressentait une certaine excitation à redécouvrir ce corps jumeau. Etait-ce mal ? Il ne s'en sentait pas vraiment coupable... Même, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui procurait un étrange plaisir... Ou bien confondait-il avec autre chose... Il secoua la tête en se souriant à lui-même. Il détacha les derniers boutons de la chemise du pyjama et frotta vigoureusement sa main contre son dos et son ventre pour le réchauffer un peu pendant qu'il s'attaquait au pantalon. Arrivé à son sous-vêtement, il eut un instant d'hésitation et se mit à rougir plus facilement que d'habitude. Bien que la peau froide aurait du le repousser, il ne pouvait au contraire s'empêcher de l'effleurer. Il s'empêcha néanmoins de baisser les yeux alors qu'il faisait glisser le boxer sur les jambes fines de son frère. Celui-ci avait déjà les lèvres bleuies et tentait vainement de s'arrêter de trembler. Rapidement, Tsukasa ôta à son tour ses vêtements, les jeta dans un coin de la pièce et referma le rideau de douche.

- M... Mikaru... Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Celui-ci venait de se coller à lui, et le plus jeune clignait des yeux d'un air hébété, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir au contact de son corps tout entier pressé contre le sien.

- J'ai... J'ai si f... froid !...

Tsukasa poussa un petit soupir et glissa une main dans son dos tout en actionnant la sortir d'eau. Il agita un moment le pommeau de la douche au dessus de son pied pour vérifier la température avant de le diriger sur eux deux. A mesure que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur leurs deux corps, il sentait Mikaru se détendre et cesser de trembler. Lorsque Tsukasa le vit renverser la tête en arrière pour nettoyer ses cheveux, il eut un petit sourire secrètement heureux de pouvoir de nouveau partager un moment de complicité avec son frère.

- Accroche la pomme de douche, demanda Mikaru en évinçant l'eau de ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Il s'exécuta néanmoins et sentit les gouttes chaudes pleuvoir sur sa tête.

- Tourne-toi, lui demanda doucement son frère aîné.

Un peu surpris, il lui obéit de nouveau et sentit peu après ses mains savonner son dos.

- Ça fait bizarre...

- De ?

- De reprendre une douche ensemble...

- C'est vrai...

- Pourquoi on a arrêté ?

- Parce que deux adolescents ne doivent pas prendre de douche ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es naïf ! s'exclama Mikaru en riant.

- Umpf... Je sais. Alors ?

- Parce que c'est mal vu.

- On s'en fiche !

- Hm. Oui mais lorsque deux personnes assez mûres pour comprendre font ce genre de choses, c'est que généralement elles s'aiment.

- Mais nous aussi on s'aime ! s'exclama Tsukasa en se retournant vers son frère.

Mikaru perdit alors tout sourire et resta immobile, les bras le long du corps, comme une statue.

- 'Nii-chan ?... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?... murmura Tsukasa le regardant avec inquiétude.

Tout se passa alors si vite qu'il n'eut presque pas le temps de réaliser. Un instant, Mikaru le fixait intensément de ses yeux noirs, et quelques secondes plus tard, il l'avait collé contre le mur et pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Tsukasa...

Une langue s'introduisit dans la bouche du plus jeune pour venir chercher son homologue tandis que le corps de Mikaru était de nouveau collé au sien. Les yeux écarquillés, Tsukasa avait le regard rivé sur les yeux mi-clos de son frère qui le regardait pour observer sa réaction.

- Mais... !

- Shht... Laisse-toi faire...

Il sentit des doigts caresser sa hanche puis venir entre ses cuisses pour frotter lentement son entrejambe, et de surprise, il lâcha un petit cri.

- Tu es devenu fou ?!

Les caresses de Mikaru se firent de plus en plus pressantes, et il lâcha malgré lui un gémissement lorsque sa main se glissa un peu trop loin.

- Arrête...

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as envie que je continue...

- Non...

- Cesse de faire l'enfant pour une fois...

- Lâche-moi !

Il repoussa Mikaru à l'autre bout de la baignoire de toutes ses forces, et celui-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, grognant en percutant la surface froide. Sans attendre qu'il se relève, Tsukasa enjamba le bord de la baignoire, attrapa ses vêtements et couru jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Il repoussa fébrilement le verrou et courut jusqu'à sa penderie pour masquer sa nudité. Il avait encore le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et eut un petit sursaut en entendant la porte de la salle de bain claquer de l'autre côté du mur. Il revêtit son pyjama puis alla se blottir dans son lit en enfouissant sa tête dans la couette. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi son frère lui avait fait ça. Il sentait encore ses mains sur sa peau et le goût de sa bouche dans la sienne... Il était si perturbé et sur le qui vive qu'il poussa un cri de terreur en entendant frapper à sa porte.

- Tsukasa ? C'est toi qui a crié tout à l'heure ? Tout va bien ?

C'était sa mère. Il ravala le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge et lui répondit faiblement par l'affirmation.

- Bien, alors tu viendras manger.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas faim, qu'il ne voulait pas descendre et devoir croiser Mikaru, mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Immobile, il attendit un long moment avant d'oser sortir de la protection de son lit, ses jambes flageolant immédiatement après qu'il ait fait un pas au dehors. Pesamment, il avança jusqu'à sa porte et sorti dans le couloir en écoutant les bruits provenant du bas. Ils étaient tous à table. Il venait d'entendre la voix de Mikaru répondre sèchement à son père qu'il n'avait pas à lui tenir compte de ses occupations. La main de Tsukasa se figea sur la rambarde de bois et il descendit mécaniquement l'escalier, cette simple action lui semblant durant une éternité. Le murmure des voix s'était terni, il n'entendait même pas qu'on l'appelait, son cerveau s'était fermé à toute réception auditive autre que celle de sa respiration laborieuse. Il n'arrivait plus à poser un pied devant l'autre, un seul regard l'avait foudroyé sur place. _Son_ regard. Il le suivait, l'observait, le dévisageait. Tsukasa se sentait complètement mis à nu, non seulement physiquement avec leur douche commune, mais aussi psychologiquement. Il lui semblait que Mikaru avait établi une sorte de contact encore plus fort avec lui, mais contre son gré. Il faisait une intrusion dans ses sentiments et son intérieur avec une soudaineté déconcertante. Enfin, son frère battit des paupières presque imperceptiblement et le son lui revint en même temps qu'il reprenait pied dans la réalité.

- Tu rêves ? Allez, viens t'asseoir.

Sans trop comprendre, Tsukasa s'assit aux côtés de son aîné sans le regarder, mais une légère rougeur lui montait sournoisement aux joues. Son riz ne lui avait jamais paru si insipide. Il tenait vainement de repousser l'idée qu'il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi délicieux que la langue de Mikaru contre la sienne, il fut bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu. Il se troubla davantage en réalisant que c'était son premier baiser... Il reposa brutalement son bol sous les regards étonnés de ses parents.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Je me sens mal... Je crois que je suis malade... Je vais me reposer !

Il quitta la table sans rien ajouter d'autre et ne se retourna pas pour constater que le reste de la famille s'interrogeait des yeux. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa chambre et se mit à pleurer sans comprendre pourquoi, avant de ramper vers son lit comme une âme en peine. Secoué de sanglot, replié sur lui-même, il sentait comme la nécessité écrasante de se vider d'un sentiment nouveau trop écrasant. En quelques minutes, son point de vue sur son jumeau avait changé du tout au tout. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme son égal, sa moitié, et il se trouvait à présent devant un fait indéniable : Mikaru était aussi un _garçon. _Il avait des désirs, des pulsions, il était comme un autre. Mais le voir sous cet angle là lui faisait peur. Il ne le comprenait plus. Il avait changé, et Tsukasa n'avait jamais voulu perdre son innocence enfantine. Il ne voulait pas croire que son frère lui avait fait des attouchements dans le but d'aller encore plus loin dans sa faute. C'était impossible à concevoir. Et pourtant...

**OoO**

Deux jours qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole... Deux longues journées d'éternité qui pesaient sur son cœur comme une masse lourde de reproches. Il sentait dans ses gestes qu'il lui en voulait, qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi, qu'il s'éloignait pour ne pas se blesser davantage. Avait-il bien fait d'être aussi soudain ? Mais de simples mots auraient-ils eu assez d'impact ? Il n'avait pas pu retenir le désir de le toucher, mais peut-être aurait-il du se forcer en fin de compte... Peut-être qu'il aurait eu une meilleure chance de lui faire comprendre ses sentiments... Sa main s'abaissa brutalement sur son poignet et il serra les dents lorsque la lame entailla la chair. Il était seul à cette heure-ci, seul dans la maison autant que dans son cœur, et il préférait qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout, plus il s'enfonçait, plus Tsukasa se détachait de lui, ainsi son jeune frère serait préservé de la souffrance qu'il aurait pu lui infliger. Tout était pour le mieux finalement... Il cligna des yeux alors que des larmes lui obscurcissaient la vue. D'une main, il appuyait fermement sur son poignet pour que la plaie ne se referme pas et laisse goûter son précieux fluide. Des billes rouges dévalèrent le côté du bras blanc avant de s'écraser sur le mouchoir, mais il n'en était pas satisfait. Il appuya davantage encore, et une grosse goutte s'échappa, bientôt suivi par un filet rougeâtre. La douleur irradiait dans la blessure, mais en comparaison de celle de son cœur, elle était bien moindre. Il avait simplement besoin d'extérioriser. Certains écrivaient, d'autres n'avaient pas la chance d'être doués avec leurs mots et ne trouvaient de consolation que dans la dégradation physique. Mikaru se demandait comment les autres faisaient pour être aussi aveugles, pour ne pas se rendre compte de sa lente déchéance. Il ne faisait pratiquement rien pour cacher ses plaies, bien que ses bracelets à outrance le préservent des regards indiscrets. Le métal froid contre la chair à vif lui valaient de bien nombreuses mimiques de souffrance, mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par adapter son visage à l'impassibilité. Cependant, cette accoutumance l'insatisfaisait et l'exaspérait. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Les cicatrices s'amoncelaient sur ses bras, si bien que la peau semblait devenue insensible à cet endroit. La rage d'être impuissant combinée à celle du désespoir le torturait sans cesse, ravivée par le sentiment de vide en lui qui se creusait un peu plus ces derniers temps. Sa faute avait été d'avouer maladroitement à son jumeau qu'il le désirait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ni la délicatesse de lui faire plutôt sentir l'amour réel qu'il éprouvait pour lui, comment devait-il le voir à présent ? Il avait beau se dire que c'était tant mieux s'il l'abandonnait maintenant, quelque chose en lui le hantait et l'empêchait de trouver un peu de repos. Il avait besoin de sa moitié, besoin de le voir sourire et d'entendre son rire même si lui n'avait connu que très peu de véritables joies depuis qu'il avait commencé à devenir dépressif.

D'un geste maladroit, il se coupa le doigt et grogna en envoyant le cutter sur le sol, s'adossant mollement à son lit alors que son poignet semblait inerte sur sa cuisse. Il parcourut indifféremment les irrégularités du mur en face de lui et alors que son regard s'arrêtait à la plainte du bas du mur, un bruit sourd le tira de sa semi inconscience. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il imaginait la silhouette dans le couloir. Il entendit les pas hésitants et discrets de son jumeau passer devant sa chambre, faisant mine d'être occupé à autre chose, puis y revenir et s'y arrêter. Il le savait derrière la porte, à écouter si un quelconque bruit lui parvenait, mais Mikaru n'avait pas la force d'aller lui ouvrir. Il se sentait las et dégoûté de tout, de lui, de ses agissements, et de ses sentiments. Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le sang coagulé avant de fermer les yeux. Tsukasa n'entrerait pas de lui-même, il n'oserait pas faire face à un frère ayant trahi sa confiance. Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait au fond, et même s'il pensait que c'était pour le mieux, il ne l'avait pas souhaité pour autant.

- Tu es là ?

Cette simple question rappela le jeune garçon à la réalité, et son premier geste fut de vivement rabaisser sa manche. Pourtant, il savait que Tsukasa n'était pas entré. Un simple automatisme qu'il n'aurait pourtant pas pris la peine d'exécuter s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ouvrit la bouche sans y trouver de salive, et se résolut à ne pas répondre. La douleur de ne pas pouvoir partager ses jours avec le plus jeune le détruisait petit à petit, mais il ne voulait pas se résoudre à le reconnaître.

Il pensait que Tsukasa insisterait davantage, car il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mikaru, mais il se résigna au contraire à regagner sa chambre sans attendre davantage.

- Eh... Tu t'en vas déjà ?...

Il se leva avec peine, s'appuyant sur son bras valide, et atteignit la poignée en se prenant les pieds dans son tapis. Il chuta lourdement contre le bras et poussa un son étouffé lorsque son bras heurta le bois, mais se redressa tant bien que mal. Soudainement, l'étendue de ce qu'il semblait perdre lui sautait à la figure. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte de la chambre de son frère et le vit se retourner, pétrifié par la surprise et par un sentiment beaucoup plus fort : la peur.

- Mi... Mika...

Le reste du prénom fut étouffé par l'étreinte brutale dont Tsukasa fut gratifié. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, Mikaru avait fermé les yeux et laissait son visage tout contre le cou de son jumeau, bercé par l'odeur de sa peau, tandis que celui-ci gardait les bras le long du corps et les yeux écarquillés.

- Pardonne-moi...

Mikaru se laissa glisser le long du petit corps et se retrouva à genoux devant lui, la tête baissée alors que ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots. Tsukasa le regarda sans bouger et lutta pour ne pas le serrer contre lui.

- Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?... Parce que... Parce que je t'aime !

- H... Hein ?!

Le plus jeune recula d'un pas alors que la main faible de Mikaru attrapait son mollet sans lui faire de mal.

- Je n'aurai pas du faire ça comme ça... Je n'aurai pas du te forcer... S'il te plaît, oublie, oublie que je suis répugnant...

Ces mots étaient-ils vraiment sortis de sa bouche ? Pourtant il n'y avait pas de doute, Tsukasa venait d'entendre un aveu considérable. Mais devait-il y répondre ?... Accablé par un sentiment brusque de culpabilité, il se laissa tomber devant lui et hésita à poser une main sur son épaule.

- Tu... Tu n'es pas...

- Bien sûr que si... Ne te forces pas à me cacher ce que tu ressens... Tu me détestes, pas vrai ?...

- Non ! Jamais ! Tu es... Tu es mon frère !

- Mais j'aimerai tellement être plus...

Il releva les yeux vers ceux de Tsukasa et les posa douloureusement dans les siens.

- Tu dois te tromper Mikaru, tu ne... Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !...

- Pourquoi ?...

- Mais parce que...

- Parce que je suis ton frère ? Il y a une différence entre _devoir_ et _pouvoir_. Je ne _devrais pas_, c'est vrai, mais je ne _peux pas_ taire ce que je ressens...

Un silence suivit ses paroles sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent le rompre. Tsukasa ne s'était jamais senti aussi bouleversé et impuissant en même temps. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, mais craignait que les tourments qui l'accablaient depuis quelques temps ne soient sa faute. Lorsqu'il baissa à son tour les yeux vers le sol, il remarqua alors que la chemise de son frère, bien que de couleur sombre, était tâchée de quelques gouttes de sang. Piqué par la curiosité, il se pencha un peu plus en avant et attrapa sa main pour la retourner. Il reçut comme un coup dans la poitrine en apercevant les blessures, ayant eu le temps de nettement les observer avant que Mikaru ne le lui retire brutalement, affolé qu'il l'ait découvert.

- Tu... Tu te mutiles ?...

- C'est... C'est pas...

- Ce que je crois ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois au juste ?

L'aîné fixait son cadet en attendant sa réaction, frissonnant d'horreur qu'il ne se mette en colère sans essayer de comprendre pourquoi. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il fonde en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?!

- Tsuki...

- Tu vas mal depuis tout ce temps au point d'en être réduit à ce genre de chose et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Rien !... Mikaru !

Il l'attrapa vivement pour le serrer contre lui, glissant ses mains dans son dos tout en sanglotant sur son épaule.

- Ne pleure pas voyons...

- Tais-toi... Tais-toi...

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes sans qu'ils ne les guident vraiment, et pour la deuxième fois, ils échangèrent un baiser qui n'avait plus rien d'innocent. Agréablement surpris, Mikaru se détendit et se redressa un peu pour approfondir cet échange, une volonté nouvelle prenant naissance dans son cœur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

- De quoi tu parles ?... Je ne suis obligé à rien... J'avais envie de t'embrasser...

- Vraiment ?...

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent puis glissèrent sur le corps de l'autre avec tendresse, cherchant à le faire pleinement exister devant lui. Mais soudainement, Tsukasa se détacha de son frère.

- Q... Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrivera ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si on va plus loin, si je m'avoue à moi-même que je ressens des sentiments amoureux pour toi... Qu'est-ce qui va nous arriver ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas mais... Ce sera notre secret... Ne ?

- Mais Okaa-san et Otô-s...

- Ne pense pas à ces deux idiots ! Ils ne me voleront pas le seul bonheur que je pourrais avoir... Dis... Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens lorsque je pose ma main... là ?

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit glisser sa main sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune et posa sa paume contre le ventre lisse qu'il sentit frémir au contact.

- De la chaleur...

- Quelle sorte de chaleur ?

- Une chaleur qui monte...

- Et si je vais plus bas ?...

- Non !

Tsukasa retint le poignet de Mikaru en lui jetant un regard craintif. Celui-ci y répondit sans le vouloir par une ombre passant sur son visage, alternant son expression.

- Pourquoi ?...

- Parce que... C'est... mal...

- Et alors ?... Si on fait le mal à deux... ça deviendra du bien... Et du bien mutuel ça procurera... du plaisir...

- Attends mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! Tu me fais peur...

Encore une fois, il était allé trop vite, emporté par son désir. Le ton apeuré de sa moitié calma ses ardeurs et il se racla la gorge tout en mettant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Pardon... J'ai du mal tu sais... A me réfréner...

- Hm... Oui... Je sais...

La gorge nouée, Mikaru se releva et ferma les yeux pour se calmer momentanément. Il commença à prendre le chemin de la sortie en titubant et repoussa Tsukasa quand il voulut le rattraper.

- Non... Je ne veux pas de pitié. Fais le point sur tes sentiments avant de me donner ta réponse.

- Ma réponse ?... A quelle question ?

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, il traversa les quelques mètres le séparant de sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit, une cruelle douleur dans le bas-ventre. Allongé sur celui-ci, il respira aussi profondément qu'il le pu avant de se retourner, envahit par une sensation de désir inassouvi. Fixant le plafond d'un regard éteint, sa main droit se déplaça jusqu'à son entrejambe et se glissa dans son pantalon sans plus de cérémonie. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé en sueur à rêver du corps nu contre le sien, et la difficulté avait été encore plus grande lorsqu'il avait été sous la douche avec lui. Tsukasa ne s'était pas douté de l'envie mordante qu'il avait provoqué chez lui... Sentir le frôlement de leur deux peaux avait suffit à l'électriser. Il murmura le nom de son frère tout en prenant en main son érection naissante, et se caressa lentement en imaginant que le pouce qui jouait avec son extrémité n'était pas le sien.

- Oh Tsukasa...

Il se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, commençant à exercer une série de va et vient impatients et brutaux, frustré et quelque part désespéré de ne pas réussir à gagner le cœur de son jumeau. Le plaisir montait doucement en lui, et il s'efforçait de mettre de côté la culpabilité de son acte solitaire, très peu enthousiaste à la perspective de jouir seul. Mais avait-il une autre solution ? Tsukasa refusait qu'il le touche, il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de faire ce genre de chose !

Ses doigts enserrant le membre allaient de plus en plus vite, mais son visage ne se crispait plus pour la même chose. Il en avait assez de tout ça. Assez de mourir dans son coin, assez de souffrir sans rien dire, assez de n'être rien aux yeux des autres comme aux yeux de son frère ! De rage, il se tendit d'un coup, mais ne ressentit pratiquement rien d'autre qu'une envie de violence pour évacuer. Il retira sa main poisseuse et se rassit sur son lit avant de bondir soudainement au milieu de la pièce et alla percuter de son poing fermé le mur communicant entre les deux chambres. De l'autre côté, le plus jeune ressentit la violence de sa douleur comme s'il recevait les assauts rageurs, et ils le touchaient durement en plein cœur. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues tandis que les bruits sourds continuaient à pleuvoir, creusant la distance qu'il avait cru pouvoir combler entre eux deux.

**OoOoO**

** Mot de la fin : **A la base, ce ne devait être qu'un OS, mais les pages s'accumulant et le dénouement se faisant de plus en plus lointain, j'ai été contrainte d'en faire plusieurs chapitres... Très courts cependant, cette fic' ne comportera que 4 chapitres et se terminera... Comme vous le verrez :D Je m'adore parfois...

**...A SUIVRE...**


	2. Les Morceaux d'un Tout

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Dio x BIS  
**Pairing :** Mikaru x Tsukasa  
**Disclaimer : **Vous saviez que Kaoru est un adorable Tonton Chocolat? Comment ça ça n'a rien a voir?...**  
Genre :** Yaoi / Dépression et... 8D  
**Music : **Ai Otsuka - Planetarium  
**Note :** Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les musiques là ? XD  
**Titre :** _Suicide Gemini_  
**Chapitre 2 :**_ Les Morceaux d'un Tout  
_

* * *

- Tu ne vas pas en récréation ?

Tsukasa détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour simplement les reporter sur la surface de la table à laquelle il était assis. La salle de classe était vide, il n'avait pas voulu suivre ses amis, il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser.

- Tsukasa... Depuis quelques temps, tu m'inquiètes vraiment... Quelque chose te tracasse, ne ? demanda le jeune homme, tentant un petit sourire encourageant en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui.

Celui-ci garda le silence pendant un long moment, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses, refoulant l'émotion qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée.

- Ne, Sensei... A quoi on reconnaît l'amour ?

- L'amour ? Eto... Serait-ce ton problème ? Tu es amoureux et tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre ?

L'air un peu plus jovial qu'il afficha soudainement exaspéra Tsukasa et il lui fit une grimace significative.

- N'interprétez pas mon silence !

Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris par la violence de son ton et de son regard.

- Gomen ne... Tu... Tu sembles changer à une vitesse effrayante...

Lui aussi s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il ne réagissait plus comme il l'avait toujours fait, non, il réagissait comme Mikaru l'aurait fait. Il était comme ça, impulsif, solitaire, et ne supportait pas l'autorité que se conféraient certaines personnes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? Je peux toujours essayer... Mais si tu te tais, ça n'arrangera rien...

- Depuis quand les professeurs se soucient-ils des états d'âme de leurs élèves ? ricana-t-il, ses cheveux glissant sur son front pour venir cacher ses yeux.

Le jeune professeur le regarda un moment avec la sensation de ne plus le reconnaître.

- Ne... Tu sais qui tu me rappelles ?

D'un geste évasif et indifférent, Tsukasa haussa les épaules.

- Tu me rappelles ton frère... J'ai beaucoup d'écho quand à son attitude... Il est très renfermé et parle toujours avec beaucoup d'agressivité...

A peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que Tsukasa se troubla, et il pu constater que cette allusion involontaire avait provoqué une certaine réaction chez lui.

- Ne, Tsukasa... Serait-ce de ton frère qu'il s'agit ? Tu... Tu es en train de sous-entendre que tu serais amoureux de ton frère ?

Vivement, le jeune garçon se leva de sa chaise, paniqué et pris de l'envie de s'enfuir en courant.

- Vous ne savez rien !

- Reste calme, je...

Il ne prit pas le temps d'entendre la fin de sa phrase et commença à fuir vers la sortie. Mais une poigne ferme le retint par le bras, et il fut forcé de se retourner.

- Tu t'imagines sûrement que je vais te juger... Je ne ferais pas l'erreur de te dire que tu es anormal. Reviens t'asseoir, et parlons-en calmement, tu veux ?

D'abord hésitant, Tsukasa croisa le regard de son professeur et se sentit presque poussé à lui faire la confidence. Il revint à petit pas vers le bureau et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur sa chaise.

- Bien, explique-moi si tu en as le courage.

- Je ne peux pas...

- Nande ?

- Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, ça irait mal pour nous...

- Hm... Alors je te promets de ne rien divulguer.

Mikaru lui avait déjà reproché d'être trop naïf... Peut-être se faisait-il avoir à ce moment là, mais ses problèmes étaient trop lourds à porter. Il n'avait pas réussi à se confier à ses amis, il n'avait pratiquement pas d'autre alternative.

- Vous avez déjà eu peur de reconnaître vos sentiments en tant que tels ?

- Parfois... Quand l'amour n'était pas possible.

- Mais... Mais s'il l'était et que... Et que ce soit juste... Mal ?... Que feriez-vous ?

- L'amour est-il un mauvais sentiment selon toi ?

- Non... L'amour ne peut pas être mal... Mais...

- Mais il y a certaines situations où il n'est pas approprié. C'est ce que tu ressens ?

- Hai...

- Alors c'est bien de Mikaru qu'il s'agit...

- P... Peut-être...

- Tu es prêt à les accepter ces sentiments ?

- N... Non, pas vraiment, parce que...

- Une relation amoureuse se vit à deux. Il y a toi, et lui. Les autres n'ont rien à faire dans cette histoire. Ils ne peuvent pas s'immiscer dans votre bonheur. Cette barrière là, Tsukasa, tu peux aisément la franchir.

- Mais... Attendez, je... je ne sais même pas si... si je l'aime !

- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt simplement de la peur ? Au fond de toi, je sens que tu le sais...

Tsukasa baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qui tremblaient légèrement et sentit une larme s'y écraser.

- Il me manque... Le Mikaru que je connaissais... Celui avec qui je riais... Qui m'appelait Saru-chan parce que ça me faisait râler...

- Mais vous avez grandi maintenant. Le passé que vous avez eu ensemble ne doit pas être oublié. Cependant, il te demande autre chose à présent. Il veut un avenir avec toi.

Le jeune garçon lui donna l'impression de réfléchir, puis il se leva de nouveau, bien plus lentement que précédemment et cette fois là, le professeur n'esquissa pas un geste pour le retenir. Il croisa son regard incertain et lui fit un petit signe de tête pour l'encourager.

- Arigatô, Sensei ! s'exclama Tsukasa en s'inclinant, avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie.

Peu après qu'il ait disparu, l'homme s'avança jusqu'à son bureau et ouvrit le carnet qu'il y avait posé.

- Aragaki Tsukasa : Présent...

**OoO**

- Hayaku, Haya... Mikaru ?

Tsukasa avait quitté le lycée peut après sa conversation avec son professeur, peu anxieux à l'idée d'être porté absent, et avait couru sans s'arrêter jusqu'à son domicile. Il savait que son frère y serait, puisqu'il refusait de retourner en cours et passait ses journées cloîtré dans sa chambre. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir dans le salon, avachi sur le sofa, et relever les yeux juste à l'instant où il y entrait.

- T'es pas en cours ?

La voix de Mikaru semblait lointaine, son regard l'était plus encore. Timidement, Tsukasa fit quelques pas vers lui, serrant contre ses paumes moites le bas de son tee-shirt.

- T'as couru ? T'es tout essoufflé...

Il l'avait à peine regardé depuis qu'il était revenu. Il semblait ne fixer rien d'autre que le deuxième accoudoir en face de lui, mais sans vraiment y faire attention.

- Je... Je voulais te parler...

- De quoi ?

- De nous...

L'expression du plus âgé changea instantanément, et il suivit des yeux les mouvements que Tsukasa exécutait pour venir jusqu'à lui.

- Ne t'assied pas à côté de moi si tu as peur, souffla Mikaru malgré la lueur de tristesse qui se devinait dans son regard.

Sachant par avance que les mots ne suffisaient plus, Tsukasa s'assit à son tour sur le sofa, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Son cœur battait un peu plus fort alors que l'instant de son aveu approchait. Il savait qu'il devrait argumenter, car Mikaru ne le croirait pas aussi facilement.

- Ano... Tu sais... Je ne supporte plus la distance qu'il y a entre nous... J'ai besoin de toi... Mais pas seulement parce que tu es mon jumeau...

Il s'attendait à une réaction, mais il n'en provoqua aucune, suscitant simplement un léger mouvement de la tête de son compagnon, l'enjoignant à poursuivre.

- Je sais... Ça peut paraître un peu trop précipité... Mais peut-être... Enfin... Je t'avouerai que... Que peut-être que tu m'aies dit que tu m'aimais, ça m'a fait me rendre compte de certaines choses que je ressentais et... Et... Même si tu es mon frère... Enfin... Peut-être que c'est mieux... Je... Je t'aime vraiment très fort et tu sais... Ton bonheur m'importe plus que le mien... Mais... Mais je... Peut-être... Il se pourrait que... J'ai réfléchi et... Quand tu m'embrasses, je me sens vraiment bien... Quand tu me serres dans tes bras c'est... Encore plus fort qu'avant... Et ça fait... ça fait du bien au cœur quand... T'es près de moi, même si... Avant on...

Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer. Il avait envie de laisser couler ses larmes, de laisser tomber. Mikaru ne réagissait pas. Il ne réagissait plus. Il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait et c'était son unique réaction ?...

- Désolé... J'aurai pas du te...

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un baiser tendre et impérieux à la fois, et il s'y laissa aller en fermant les yeux.

- Serre-moi fort contre toi... Et garde-moi avec toi... Pour toujours... murmura Mikaru à son oreille, ses doigts fins vagabondant sur la nuque du cadet.

Ses bras se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de son buste, et il plissa les paupières pour en évincer quelques larmes, tellement heureux d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait et ce qu'il jugeait juste. Etrangement, il se sentait tout léger à présent, mais une chaleur bienfaitrice dans sa poitrine ne le quittait plus. Mikaru se détacha légèrement de lui pour croiser son regard et se mit à sourire, puis partit d'un rire impossible à contenir, et Tsukasa l'imita, entraîné par son hilarité. Il lui semblait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère réagir de la sorte. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller à nouveau, et il en était si heureux que cette seule manifestation aurait suffit à le faire éclater en sanglots. Comem il lui avait dit, sa seule réelle préoccupation résidait dans le bonheur de son jumeau... Et rien d'autre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ? La dernière fois pourtant, dans la chambre...

Mikaru posa une main sur sa joue et pencha légèrement la tête pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- Je le vois... Dans tes yeux...

Ravi, Tsukasa esquissa un sourire et serra la main sur sa joue tout en se blottissant au creux de ses bras. Le plus âgé caressa doucement ses cheveux pendant un moment avant de les dégager de la nuque pour l'embrasser.

- Otô-san et Oka-san rentrent tard aujourd'hui, ne ? demanda Tsukasa.

- Hai... On va encore se faire à manger tout seuls.

- Hm... Mais c'est mieux qu'ils ne soient pas là, tu ne crois pas ?

Il se redressa, sa voix ayant un peu tremblée sur la fin de la phrase. Surpris, Mikaru le regarda avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Comme ça on... on peut passer la soirée tout les deux sans qu'ils... qu'ils ne viennent nous déranger...

Ses joues rougirent violement et il tenta de les atténuer en plaquant les paumes de ses mains qu'il croyait froides, tout contre, mais elles étaient tout aussi chaudes que le reste de son corps... A peu de chose près.

- Je... Je vais préparer le repas pour ce soir...

Il s'échappa vivement par la porte ouverte de la cuisine et se colla au mur pour souffler un peu, chamboulé de toutes les émotions qui le manipulaient depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments. Tout à coup, il se sentait beaucoup plus libertin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lui le timide et innocent de la famille. Il s'accroupit pour atteindre le placard du bas et en sortir un grand récipient avant de se redresser, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il se retourna un moment pour voir ce que pouvait bien faire son frère, il croisa son regard et ils se sourirent. Tsukasa ressentit l'irrésistible envie de retourner contre lui. _C'est donc si facile d'avouer son amour ?... C'est l'avant qui est plus difficile en fin de compte... Mais maintenant, nous serons tout les deux quoi qu'il arrive... On sera heureux ensemble... Ensemble... _

**OoO**

Il sentit le corps chaud se coller à son dos, et ferma les yeux en laissant son geste en suspens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? murmura Mikaru en embrassa doucement le creux de son cou.

- Et... et bien en fait, il ne restait pas grand-chose alors... Alors j'ai fait de l'omelette au poulet et du riz...

- Bien...

Mais visiblement, Mikaru s'intéressait peu au menu. Ses mains, glissées sur les hanches de son frère, ne semblaient pas vouloir sans détacher. Elles se plaisaient au contraire à descendre presque inconsciemment vers le bas. Tsukasa lâcha l'ustensile qu'il tenait dans la main et déglutit avant de se retourner vers lui. Face à face, il se colla contre lui et l'embrassa un peu brutalement, prenant soudainement conscience que la chaleur dans la cuisine avait augmentée... Ou peut-être était-ce celle de son corps ?

- Et si on montait ? Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dîner, on a du temps devant nous...

Tsukasa acquiesça, la gorge rendue sèche par la lueur de désir qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère.

- D'accord...

Sa voix tremblait, il savait que Mikaru devait se douter qu'il en avait encore peur. Mais il lui prit tout de même doucement la main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Arrivés devant la chambre de l'aîné, Tsukasa respira un peu plus bruyamment, tentant de calmer un peu son pouls affolé. Mikaru se retourna vers lui et lui sourit pour l'encourager avant de le faire entrer.

La pièce était bien trop sombre pour qu'on se doute qu'il s'agisse d'une chambre à coucher. Pourtant, lorsque Mikaru se déplaça jusqu'à sa lampe de chevet pour l'allumer, l'abat-jour de tissu rouge diffusa une agréable lumière tamisée dans toute la chambre. Nerveusement, le plus jeune se mit à rire et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Ça ferait presque romantique...

- Tu trouves ? Moi aussi... J'allais justement t'en faire la remarque.

Mikaru s'assit sur le lit, qui s'enfonça légèrement à l'endroit où il s'était posé, et il regarda longuement Tsukasa sans bouger, qui ne savait plus trop que faire. Puis il le guida jusqu'à lui en le tirant par les hanches avant de lui demander de s'asseoir sur lui.

- H... Hein ?

- Mets-toi à cheval sur moi si tu préfères.

- M... Mais je peux pas... faire ça...

Aussitôt, le regard de Mikaru perdit de son éclat et il baissa les yeux à terre avant de soupirer bruyamment.

- Fais comme tu veux...

Se sentant coupable de ce brusque changement de comportement, le plus timide des deux frères se glissa contre lui, ses cuisses de chaque côté des siennes, son cœur cognant violemment contre sa poitrine.

- Désolé... Mais j'ai peur... Pourtant, je sens que je ne pourrais rien faire de tel avec un autre...

L'aîné esquissa un petit sourire et prit tendrement ses lèvres alors que ses mains se glissaient sur ses reins.

- Je te donne l'impression d'être serein ? Alors détrompe-toi, je suis tout aussi ému que toi... Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt...

- Si !... Si... Tu as trop attendu... Et... Ce n'est pas comme-ci on se connaissait depuis à peine quelques heures... On a passé notre vie ensemble... On se connaît assez pour savoir ce qu'il faut connaître l'un de l'autre... Même si... Ta souffrance m'est longtemps restée étrangère... Mi... Mikaru ?! Tu pleures ?...

Les traînées brillantes qu'il devinait sur ses joues n'étaient pas du cinéma. Il se doutait qu'entendre enfin ces mots tant espérés avait touché le cœur blessé du jeune garçon. Comme pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir fait pleurer, Tsukasa l'embrassa de nouveau, avec un peu plus de conviction cette fois.

- Profitons-en pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là...

- Hai...

Ils glissèrent tous les deux en position allongée et se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux avant de commencer à se caresser mutuellement sans en prendre réellement conscience. Leurs gestes étaient quelque peu maladroits, leurs corps se collaient un peu plus l'un à l'autre, comme si leur chaleur dépendait de celle de l'autre. Ils se frôlaient puis rougissaient, riaient tout bas de leur inexpérience, mais ce moment de complicité leur rendait à tout deux le sourire commun qui leur avait tant manqué. Mikaru glissa une main chaude mais tremblante contre le ventre de son frère, et osa descendre un peu plus bas, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Depuis quelques minutes, ils étaient tout à fait nus, et s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi jeunes, leur comportement aurait davantage été empreint de passion. Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent et s'accrochèrent, les draps glissaient sur leurs peaux en de délicieux froissements d'étoffe, puis l'aîné prit les devant et glissa son visage dans le cou du deuxième. Tsukasa frissonna. Une légère pression sur sa cuisse l'incitait à la déplacer, et son cœur battait plus fort, curieux de l'interdit auquel il allait goûter mais duquel il ne se rendait pas encore bien compte. La seule personne à qui il tenait vraiment l'aimait tout autant que lui, il n'avait pas de raison d'être plus heureux encore. Mais son corps réclamait le sien, même s'il avait déjà l'impression de lui appartenir...

**OoO**

Les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité, Mikaru sentit son jumeau se rapprocher de lui dans son sommeil, ses cheveux en bataille lui chatouillant l'épaule. Il tourna la tête vers lui, puis se mit sur le côté pour le regarder dormir. Le bras fin entourant ses hanches glissa légèrement, et Tsukasa eut une mimique légèrement crispée avant de se détendre à nouveau. Il sourit, et caressa la joue près de lui en appréciant la douce texture. Ils l'avaient fait. Pour la première fois. Il n'avait ressenti aucune peur, mais un désir un peu trop fort pour qu'il ait pu envisager de s'arrêter si Tsukasa avait fini par changer d'avis. Il l'avait bien senti hésiter, mais il avait tenu à garder confiance en lui et à se dire qu'il avait simplement une crainte légitime de faire enfin cette chose d'adulte qu'il s'était promis de faire avec lui. Cette chose si belle...

Il tendit un instant l'oreille en écoutant attentivement les bruits de pas dans l'escalier, soupirant de soulagement lorsque leurs parents continuèrent leur route jusqu'à leur chambre sans vérifier l'activité des jumeaux. Mikaru reporta son attention sur l'endormi et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le ramener contre lui. Il sentait toutes les formes de son corps sous sa main, semblait déjà dépendant de leur condition de nus si proches et ne se lassait pas de caresser tendrement le creux de ses reins.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Mikaru sursauta à la voix ensommeillée du plus jeune qu'il n'avait pas senti se réveiller.

- Non... Je ne voulais pas laisser s'envoler la magie...

Tsukasa redressa la tête et se retourna sur le ventre, ses yeux brillants posés sur Mikaru. Celui-ci l'imita à son tour, changeant de position.

- Tu sais... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense...

- C'est réciproque...

- Tu sais ce dont j'ai eu l'impression ?

- Non... Dis-moi.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été séparé en deux... Et ce moment... Quand on a... fait l'amour tout les deux, j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver... **(1)**

- Comme une espèce de... de communion ?

- Un peu... Tu vois... Tu prends n'importe quoi et tu le coupes en deux. Une partie c'est toi, l'autre c'est moi...

Il tendit les mains devant lui pour mimer le geste et Mikaru les suivit des yeux tandis qu'elles exécutaient l'explication dans l'air.

- C'était comme si on les rassemblait... Qu'on ne formait plus qu'un pendant un moment... Un moment où l'on s'est retrouvés et redécouverts... On a besoin l'un de l'autre, et malgré qu'on soit toujours ensemble... C'était différent. C'était encore plus fort... C'était beau et à la fois terriblement enivrant... J'ai l'air bête avec mes explications, ne ?

Il lui sourit, et Mikaru ne put que lui rendre son sourire, touché par ses mots.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai toujours considéré comme un peu naïf... Comme tu étais le plus jeune, j'avais toujours envie de te protéger et de te garder pour moi... Mais tu es aussi quelqu'un qui pense plus avec son cœur qu'avec sa tête... Tu as encore une âme d'enfant...

Conformément à ses derniers mots, Tsukasa plaqua brusquement son buste contre le dos de son jumeau, s'installant sans rien lui demander au dessus de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Je sais bien que t'es léger mais quand même !...

- Je t'écrase, c'est ça ?

- Un peu... Beaucoup !

- Arrête de râler...

Il glissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et entoura son bassin de ses deux bras. Aussitôt, Mikaru cessa toute allusion négative et savoura l'initiative de son frère.

- Je suis bien, là...

- Finalement, moi aussi...

- Mikaru... On se quittera jamais, ne ?

- Jamais...

**OoOoO**

**(1) **Voilà, Nii, tu voulais que je le case dans une fic', c'est fait XD C'est drôle de se plagier soi-même...

**Mot de la fin : **Oui je sais que ça va vite... Mais je l'avais dit hein, ce sera court uu"

**...A SUIVRE...**


	3. Faute Imparfaite

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Dio x BIS  
**Pairing :** Mikaru x Tsukasa  
**Disclaimer :** C'est décidé, l'année prochaine, labret décalé droit et labret décalé gauche èoé  
**Genre :** Et bien vous savez quoi? J'ai oublié de préciser AU aux chapitres précédents u.u"  
**Music : **Punish Yourself – Gay boys in Bondage  
**Note :** Je m'excuse pour la musique, c'est l'influence Kita... XD  
**Titre :** _Suicide Gemini_  
**Chapitre 3 : **_Faute imparfaite_

* * *

Le sourire crispé, le professeur dévisagea Tsukasa d'un regard mal à l'aise et surpris à la fois. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ça irait jusque là. Les mots qu'il lui avait dit, il ne les avait jamais pensé. Non, il était trop vide, trop adulte, trop moralisateur pour avoir pu ressentir autre chose que la joie du dominateur lorsque le jeune garçon s'était confié à lui. Il avait réemployé mot ce qu'il avait traîtreusement retenu en regardant un stupide programme télévisé en pensant un jour avoir la satisfaction de se montrer aussi compatissant et d'attirer la confiance d'une tiers personne. Tsukasa ne s'était pas méfié. D'ailleurs, qui l'aurait pu ? C'était tellement simple mais en même temps tellement mesquin ! Après l'avoir mis à l'aise, il avait fini par s'attirer plus que sa confidence, Tsukasa voyait en lui un ami. En si peu de temps, il avait appris à dialoguer avec lui sans l'animosité que pouvait porter un élève à un professeur un peu trop strict. Il ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade du plus mauvais goût. L'enseignant, du nom d'Oshinari Isshi, venait d'entendre la dernière confession du blond.

- Lui et moi... On a fait l'amour...

Ces quelques mots résonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête comme une litanie oppressante, le propre résultat du jeu qu'il avait voulu mener. En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé qu'un homme puisse aller avec un autre, il s'en était moqué, avait pris cette réalité à la légère. La confrontation directe avec le fait, même raconté, le faisait culpabiliser tout autant qu'il le dégoûtait. Le plus dramatique étant le sourire qu'arborait Tsukasa, un sourire rêveur et étonnement détendu.

- C'est... C'est... C'est ignoble !

Le visage du jeune garçon changea d'expression, se teintant d'incompréhension.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?...

- Mais vous êtes vraiment inconscients ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Non content d'avoir commis cette chose horrible avec un homme, il s'agit de surcroît de ton propre frère ! Ton frère jumeau !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était brusquement rapproché de Tsukasa, l'air menaçant et quelque peu fou qu'il arborait commençant à sérieusement inquiéter le plus jeune.

- Mais... Vous m'avez dit que... Que je devais lui dire ce que je ressentais...

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te faire culbuter par lui !

Cette fois-ci, Tsukasa recula en serrant les poings, ses yeux se piquant peu à peu de larmes.

- C'est vous qui êtes si sale... On a rien fait de mal !... L'amour ne peut pas être mal, non ? Et ne résumez pas cet acte merveilleux en un simple juron !

- Un acte merveilleux ? Ouvre un peu les yeux ! Tu trouves ça beau, tu trouves ça normal ? Les hommes sont faits pour aller avec les femmes, le monde tourne comme ça depuis la nuit des temps, et l'inceste est puni par la loi !

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper de la sauvegarde de l'espèce humaine pendant que nous, nous ferons ce qu'il nous plaît de faire, avec ou sans votre consentement ! Notre bonheur ne dépend pas de vous !

Sans un mot de plus, il détala, essuyant du dos de sa main tremblante les flaques brillantes aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait cru que ce professeur là n'était pas comme les autres... Il aurait pourtant du se méfier. Après tout, lui aussi était un adulte... Un adulte qui ne comprenait plus rien à l'amour. Il accéléra le pas, plus rageur de s'être fait avoir que d'entendre que sa relation avec Mikaru n'était ni saine ni normale. Après tout, même si cela le surprenait lui-même, il s'en moquait. Il n'avait besoin que de son jumeau pour être lui-même et vivre.

- Tu vas où comme ça ?

La voix de Mikaru le fit sursauter. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air surpris, s'assurant qu'il était encore bien au lycée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Adossé au mur, l'aîné eut un petit sourire énigmatique et se glissa jusqu'à lui, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder s'ils étaient seuls pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

- On avait dit pas ici !...

- Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi.

Il rajusta son sac sur l'épaule et prit son frère par la main.

- Eh... ça aussi, on ne devrait p...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si méfiant tout à coup ? Tu me caches quelque chose ?

Tsukasa baissa les yeux en rougissant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda gravement Mikaru en cessant de marcher.

- Rien d'important... lui répondit-il en regardant ailleurs, bougeant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'agis aussi bizarrement que lorsque tu es intimidé ou que tu me mens... Alors je te réitère ma question : Que s'est-il passé ?

Tsukasa soupira profondément et leva les yeux au ciel à la recherche d'une aide quelconque.

- Alors ?

- Oshinari-sensei est au courant.

- Pardon ?

- Ben il sait quoi... Pour toi et moi...

- Mais... Tu lui as tout raconté ?

- Oui...

Sidéré, Mikaru leva les bras et les laissa brutalement retomber contre ses cuisses, se détournant momentanément de Tsukasa pour grogner et se calmer un peu.

- T'es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Pas vraiment, murmura timidement le cadet.

- Ce type... Il ne va jamais nous laisser tranquille ! Si quelqu'un d'autre le découvre, on est plus que dans la merde !

- Mais... Tu viens de m'embrasser à l'instant sans regarder si...

- Tu vois quelqu'un aux alentours, imbécile ! On est du côté de l'aile est, y a jamais personne ici !

- D'accord mais... il avait promis... De rien dire...

- Il a promis ? Je les connais moi, les promesses d'adultes ! Des paroles en l'air ! Il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il t'a dit !

- C'est vrai...

- Hein ?

Pris au dépourvu d'une constatation si franche de sa part, Mikaru eut un temps d'hésitation.

- Il m'a menti... C'est lui qui m'a dit de te parler... Et quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait eu notre première fois ensemble... Il est devenu complètement fou !

- Parce que tu lui as aussi raconté ça ?!

- J'étais heureux... Pardonne-moi...

Il se colla contre son frère, le visage tourné vers son torse, et ferma fermement les yeux pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. La compassion prenant le pas sur sa colère, Mikaru l'entoura de ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

- On ne peut pas leur faire confiance... Ils ne comprennent pas. Notre amour est spécial, c'est vrai. Mais il est fort et sincère, ne ?...

- Hai...

- Je te pardonne, mais je ne veux pas les laisser nous gâcher notre bonheur.

- Ils pourraient le faire ?

- Ils pourraient nous séparer, nous interdire de nous revoir...

Tsukasa poussa un petit cri effrayé en lui jetant un regard incertain.

- Jamais !

- Oui, jamais. C'est bien pour ça qu'on doit faire attention. Ne leur en parle plus, d'accord ?

- Mais... mais je suis heureux moi...

- Je sais. Mais parfois les gens ne comprennent pas le bonheur des autres. Il est différent du leur, trop parfait pour être envisageable. Ils en sont jaloux, alors ils font tout pour le détruire. Et on ne les laissera pas faire la même chose de nous ! Tu me promets ?

Il lui tendit son poing fermé, dont seul l'auriculaire recourbé dépassait.

- Promis.

Tsukasa joignit le sien et ils scellèrent leur promesse en échangeant un baiser un peu plus appuyé que celui qu'ils avaient employé pour se dire bonjour. Du haut de la fenêtre de sa salle de cours, le jeune professeur, la mine critique et le teint légèrement blanc, détourna ses yeux de la fenêtre alors qu'un élève l'interpellait. Il haussa les épaules et acquiesça pour faire signe qu'il reprenait son cours sans plus s'occuper de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur.

**OoO**

Leur pas régulier faisait parfois toucher leurs mains, et ils s'obligeaient tant bien que mal à ne pas les glisser l'une dans l'autre. Les familles dans ce coin se connaissaient presque toutes, il aurait été plus que dangereux de se laisser un instant distraire par une envie d'intimité. Seulement ils étaient frères, et Tsukasa se disaient qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'un geste innocent.

- Soyons prudent, avait répété Mikaru en prenant les devants.

Tsukasa avait soupiré sans rien ajouter, se soustrayant à la volonté de l'aîné. Il ne pouvait pas le faire contre son gré... Il traînait les pieds, comme à son habitude, les yeux rivés sur les talons de son frère. Mikaru avait une démarche souple et mesurée, rien à voir avec le pas mécanique de Tsukasa qui semblait malgré tout aussi peu soucieux de son comportement qu'un enfant. Malgré tout, cet enfant là fixait la chute de reins d'un jeune garçon qu'il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de désirer maintenant, et semblant comme sortir d'un rêve, il le rattrapa en accélérant l'allure.

- Tu vas trop vite ! Tu pourrais m'attendre un p...

Il le percuta et poussa une exclamation bougonne en se massant le front.

- J'aime pas vraiment quand tu t'arrêtes d'un coup comme ça non plus !

Mikaru ne bougeait plus. Les yeux grands ouverts et la mine sans expression, il regardait droit devant lui alors que Tsukasa agitait la main devant ses yeux.

- Ano... Allô la Terre ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se planta devant lui et lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre.

- Ben alors ! Tu vas me répondre oui !

Alors seulement, le plus âgé sembla sortir de son mutisme et se racla la gorge.

- Il y a quelqu'un chez nous.

- Hein ?

Tsukasa fit volte-face pour regarder en direction de leu lieu d'habitation.

- J'ai déjà vu cette voiture quelque part... Mais où ?...

- Et c'est ça qui t'as fait faire tout ce cinéma ? T'es incroyable...

Le cadet haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans plus attendre.

- Tadaimaaaaa ! s'exclama-t-il en pénétrant dans l'entrée de la maison, se déchaussant rapidement lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Il y avait bien un invité chez eux. Et il lui semblait, après coup, qu'il avait déjà vu cette paire de chaussures quelque part. Il eut un instant d'hésitation et la désigna à Mikaru qui entrait à sa suite, sans toutefois prononcer un seul mot. Ils se regardèrent en opinant de la tête, convaincus à présent que la personne qui devait se trouver dans le salon ne leur était pas inconnue...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il faudra prendre des mesures.

Cette voix... Immobile, Tsukasa resta plongé dans sa réflexion quelques secondes avant de violemment crisper sa main sur le bras de Mikaru. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, se fut pour se précipiter dans la pièce adjacente, le regard emplit de terreur.

- Oshinari-sensei !

L'interpellé tourna la tête en même temps que sa mère, agenouillée en face de lui, levait des yeux rouges encore humides. _Kami-sama, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a raconté ?! _

- Ah... Voilà donc l'un de nos principaux problèmes...

- Comment ça un problème ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et de quelles mesures parliez-vous à l'instant ?

Devant le ton de plus en plus véhément qu'employait son fils, la mère se leva, sa main tremblante serrant un mouchoir blanc contre sa paume.

- Tsukasa ! Ça suffit ! On ne doit pas parler ainsi à son professeur !...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Okaa-san ? Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?

L'angoisse montait de plus en plus de même que la panique, et Mikaru l'observait sans toutefois s'avancer, préférant rester dans l'ombre de l'entrée pour voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Il vit sa mère baisser la tête et retenir un sanglot alors qu'elle s'affalait à terre et que le professeur se levait à son tour.

- Tsukasa... Ta mère est au courant de ce que t'as fait ton frère.

Incrédule, celui-ci le regarda avec de grands yeux ouverts et aberrés. De même que son jumeau, il ressentit un coup douloureux à entendre ces mots niant la vérité pour la détourner dans un but facilement compréhensible.

- Q-quoi ?...

Oshinari posa une main sur l'épaule de Tsukasa et le regarda avec gravité. La gravité de l'adulte persuadé de contrôler la situation.

- On va régler les choses, ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

- Ne cherche pas à le protéger. On est tous conscient qu'il t'a abusé...

Dégoûté, Tsukasa repoussa brutalement le bras de son professeur.

- Espèce d'ordure ! s'exclama-t-il, les poings à nouveau crispés de colère. C'est ce que vous avez osé lui dire ? C'est ce que vous avez raconté à ma mère ?

A l'exclamation, celle-ci redressa un regard perdu et surpris de ce ton si violent. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si en colère.

- Tsukasa... Mikaru t'as vraiment forcé à...

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que son fils se tournait vers elle, une expression désespérée sur la figure.

- Non ! Il ne m'a pas forcé ! Okaa-san... Je sais que ça te choque... Ce que je vais t'avouer encore davantage... Mais je...

- Je l'aime, répondit Mikaru en entrant à son tour dans le salon, un regard décidé mais distant accroché au mur devant lui.

Puis il baissa tour à tour les yeux vers sa mère pour les relever vers le professeur.

- Vous avez joué avec la confiance de mon frère... Il a bien eu raison de vous traiter d'ordure !

- On se tait, prononça une voix grave dans le fond de la pièce.

Les deux jumeaux se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, le pressentiment que rien n'allait s'arranger les étreignant au cœur.

- Je ne veux plus entendre le son de vos voix. S'en est assez.

- Otô-san... murmura Mikaru en serrant vivement la main de son frère dans la sienne. Tu... Tu étais là...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! s'écria-t-il soudainement, faisant un pas dans la lumière de la pièce.

Les deux garçons reculèrent tous les deux vers le mur dans leur dos et Tsukasa, sans se soucier des regards posés sur eux, se lova contre Mikaru pour ne plus voir les yeux furieux qui le dévisageaient.

- Même devant vos parents, vous vous comportez toujours si inconsciemment, soupira Oshinari.

- Professeur, je vous remercie de nous avoir prévenu. Si on m'avait dit un jour que mes propres fils ne seraient que deux pédés incestueux...

L'aîné des jumeaux eut un rictus désabusé. Il avait fini par comprendre le fonctionnement de cet homme à l'esprit fermé et buté, aux idées arrêtées et à l'égo démesuré. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ses enfants, à jouer son vrai rôle de père plutôt que celui d'un tyran sans cœur. **(1)** Il avait délibérément employé cette insulte que Mikaru ne supportait pas pour les désigner. Pour leur faire mal à tous les deux. En effet, il sentit que comme lui, Tsukasa avait été blessé de ces paroles. Il tremblait contre lui, luttant pour ne pas faire entendre ses sanglots.

- Tsuki, murmura l'aîné, caressant doucement ses cheveux alors qu'il le serrait plus fort contre lui.

- Ils... nous dé-détestent, reprit celui-ci, la voix coupée par l'émotion.

- Ne tiens pas compte d'eux... Moi je suis avec toi...

Dans un élan de défi, il projeta son attention sur celui qu'il avait du douloureusement reconnaître comme tout au plus un géniteur. **(2)** Mais lui savait depuis le début que si les adultes apprenaient leur amour, ils s'empresseraient de vouloir le détruire. Il ne s'était pas senti trahi outre mesure, puisqu'il s'y était attendu. Pour son petit frère, au contraire, passer de son utopie d'enfant à la dure réalité du monde adulte n'était pas sans écorcher ses sentiments, comme si l'on en raclait cruellement la surface avec la truelle de la mesquinerie.

- Mais regardez-vous, lâcha le père d'un ton froid où perçait très nettement le dégoût qu'il ressentait à les voir ainsi. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Aucune morale, aucun sens de l'honneur ! Est-ce vraiment comme ça que l'on vous a élevés ?

_Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es occupé de nous, _pensa amèrement Mikaru, serrant davantage le poing contre sa cuisse.

- Je ne peux pas supporter que vous portiez encore le nom d'ancêtres si nobles qui se sont sacrifiés à la tâche pour faire vivre leur famille et que vous souilliez leur mémoire par vos actes blasphématoires !

- Et alors ? On va périr sur un bûcher, comme des sorcières, pour s'être aimés ? Y a rien de pire qu'un catholique japonais...

Les yeux de l'homme se faisaient de plus en plus durs à mesure que la conversation s'envenimait, les poser sur ses fils enlacés semblait le brûler tout entier et le révulser de dépit.

- Tu vas regretter d'être allé si loin Mikaru, tu vas me payer le déshonneur que tu as porté sur notre famille !

- Anata no... murmura faiblement la mère en se levant, provoquant le mouvement de tête simultané des deux individus debout devant le couple d'adolescents. Peut-être qu'on... qu'on devrait essayer de... de comprendre... d'accepter...

- QUOI ?! Mais tu as perdu la tête toi aussi ? Tu voudrais que je me rabaisse à m'incliner devant cette exécration de la nature !

- Ne... Ne t'emporte pas contre moi... J'essaie juste de te dire que peut-être, on devrait...

- Ne me donne pas de conseils, sale chienne !

D'un geste brusque, hors de lui, sa main s'abattit sur la joue de la pauvre femme qui chuta à terre et se cogna le front contre le bord de la table, gémissant piteusement de la douleur infligée. Le sang de Mikaru se mit à bouillir dans ses veines.

- T'es pas humain ! hurla-t-il au dos tressautant de fureur. T'as raison, on préfère ne plus faire partie de cette famille, puisque de toute façon, on y a jamais été les bienvenus !

Sans attendre une réaction sûrement d'autant plus courroucée, il empoigna le poignet de Tsukasa, complètement dépassé par les évènements, et le tira derrière lui hors de la maison, se mettant à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Fuir cette maison, fuir ces inconnus qui ne savaient rien de lui, rester avec lui, rester avec la seule personne dont il avait besoin, et partir loin, très loin, ne jamais revenir, ne jamais faire demi-tour...

**OoOoO**

**(1) **& **(2) **C'était pas du tout du vécu XD

**Mot de la fin : **Le dernier chapitre va mettre sûrement un peu plus de temps à arriver... 'Faut vraiment que je reprenne tout, je trouve pas ça vraiment très "écrit" et trop superficiel... X3

**...A SUIVRE...**


	4. L'instant papillon

**Auteur :** Sayuri Nobara  
**Base : **Dio x BIS  
**Pairing :** Mikaru x Tsukasa  
**Disclaimer :** Le blahblah habituel.  
**Genre** : AU / Yaoi / Death Fic 8D  
**Music : **Mariyn Manson – Heart Shaped Glasses**  
Titre :** _Suicide Gemini_  
**Chapitre 4 : **_L'instant papillon  
_

* * *

- On va où, Mikaru ?...

- Là où ils ne sont pas...

- Je suis fatigué... On pourrait pas s'arrêter un peu ?...

- Non ! On doit courir ! On doit continuer !

Tsukasa n'arrivait plus à tenir le rythme qu'il lui infligeait. Partir loin pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour était impossible. Ils n'étaient pas majeurs, n'avaient même pas dix-huit ans ; la porte parentale fermée au nez, ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, pas plus d'argent pour se nourrir que pour vivre dans des conditions saines. C'était stupide. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait jamais voulu que les choses tournent de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'on leur tournerait le dos aussi brutalement. Il était à bout de force et à bout de nerfs.

- J'en ai marre ! On s'arrête ! cria-t-il en stoppant net toute avancée, même laborieuse.

Mikaru se retourna vivement lorsqu'il sentit sa main glisser de la sienne, et fut étreint par un sentiment de peur indéniable : que Tsukasa ne l'aime finalement pas tant que ça et préfère retourner auprès de leurs parents plutôt que de vivre dans la précarité. Même avec lui...

- Tsuki... On doit encore...

- Non ! ça suffit ! Plus de _on doit _! J'en peux plus, bon sang ! Tu le comprends ça ? Ou est-ce que tu ne fais plus qu'attention à ce que tu ressens toi ?!

Pétrifié par son ton énervé et las, il s'aperçut alors des larmes de fatigue et de frustration qui perlaient au coin de ses jolis yeux bridés. S'avançant vers lui, il les essuya tendrement du pouce et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- D'accord, on va s'arrêter...

Tsukasa acquiesça mollement et traîna les pieds un peu plus loin sur le trottoir, s'accoudant nonchalamment à la barrière du pont sur lequel ils se tenaient. En bas, des voyageurs attendaient patiemment que le train de la demi-heure vienne les prendre pour les déposer un peu plus loin. La distance entre la voie ferrée et le pont était assez conséquente, et Tsukasa en avait le tournis rien que de risquer à s'y pencher. Mikaru se glissa derrière lui et entoura son buste de ses bras, le visage enfouit contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres contre sa peau, il embrassait doucement sa surface, les yeux fermés, ne voulant plus vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit.

- On est foutus...

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Si ! On l'est ! s'exclama Tsukasa en se retournant brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire maintenant ?... On a pas d'autre solution que de...

- Non ! Je t'interdis d'y penser !

L'aîné crispa la mâchoire, regardant un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son jumeau qui s'était laissé tomber au bas de la barrière.

- Tu me désespères...

- Vraiment ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu envisages pour nous, hein ? On a pas d'avenir... Je pensais pas que ça irait jusque là... Mais... On est obligés...

- Ils vont nous séparer ! C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Non...

- Alors !

Il serra le montant de la barrière dans ses mains et riva un regard fixe sur l'horizon. A cet instant, un train passa sous eux alors que son portable vibrait. Il s'attendait à cet appel. Mais il décrocha tout de même, laissant le bruit infernal de la machine **(1)** parasiter pendant un moment la communication.

- Reviens de suite à la maison !

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de nous là ?...

Il s'accroupit devant son frère, vivement intéressé par la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Attends... On ne rentrera pas. On a plus rien à faire avec vous.

Soudainement envahit de panique, Tsukasa secoua désespérément la tête en signe de négation, mais Mikaru se contenta de le fixer en ignorant sa réaction.

- Si tu ne rentres pas immédiatement... Je te promets que je te renie.

- Fais donc.

- N'essaie jamais plus de remettre les pieds chez nous, tu entends ?!

Ses vociférations lui vrillaient l'oreille, mais elles ne trouvaient plus rien à atteindre. Il n'était plus touché par cette perte. Il entendait, en silence, sans écouter, sans bouger, sans rien dire de plus. Une idée avait germé dans son esprit et ne voulait plus en sortir. Une idée simple, une idée réalisable. Une idée pour le garder près de lui à jamais.

- Saraba, Otô-san.

Lui coupant la parole, il raccrocha et lança son téléphone sur le côté, plantant ses yeux dans ceux inquiets de son jumeau.

- Saraba ?...

- Tsuki... ça te dit de voler ?

- Vo... Voler ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? J'ai le vertige, tu le sais...

- Je te tiendrai la main. On fera comme quand on était gamins, on fermera les yeux et on se laissera aller...

- On a jamais fait ça...

- Mais si, rappelle-toi... Le saut à l'élastique...

- Le saut... Aah ! Celui-là...

-Oui... Il t'avait forcé à monter... Il voulait t'humilier, tu le savais ?

Tsukasa baissa piteusement les yeux, époussetant du doigt le devant de ses chaussures.

- Il nous a toujours considérés comme inférieurs à lui-même... On est rien pour lui...

- Tu exagères... Il n'a pas compris notre amour... Mais c'est quand même notre père.

- Non, non, il n'en est pas un ! On est tout juste bons à être traités comme des animaux pour lui !

- T'abuses là...

- Mais ouvres les yeux ! Tu as entendu comme moi les choses qu'il nous a dites ! Et là, il m'a dit qu'il nous reniait. Il ne veut plus de nous, c'est tant mieux cette histoire, il a pu se débarrasser de ce qui le dérangeait.

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune garçon releva la tête et étouffa un sanglot.

- La réalité... fait mal...

Il se leva lentement, ses mouvements gauches le faisant vaciller sous le regard de son frère. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait faible, il sentait ses émotions d'enfant englouties par les évènements des derniers temps, il se sentait devoir grandir trop vite, devoir comprendre sans jamais avoir cherché à le faire auparavant... Comprendre en condition d'adulte.

- J'me sens comme Peter Pan...

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda d'une voix douce Mikaru en se levant à son tour.

- J'veux pas grandir... J'voulais pas... Quand on me force, je fais mal les choses...

Une larme s'écrasa sur sa joue alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui.

- On avait à peine commencé...

- Tsuki... On a pas besoin d'eux...

- Je veux rester avec toi... J'ai envie de te dire _tu__es l'aîné, alors trouve une solution_... Mais ce serait se voiler la face, n'est-ce pas ?...

- J'en ai une, de solution...

Tsukasa renifla et tourna la tête vers son frère qui était venu s'adosser à la rambarde.

- Laquelle ?...

- Tu veux voler, Tsuki ?...

Encore cette lubie ! Mais qu'est-ce que cette question cachait ? Tsukasa dévisagea son frère un long moment, le regard mal assuré de celui qui pourtant s'efforce de comprendre quelque chose dont il ignore tout. Soudainement, avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Mikaru se hissa sur la barrière et passa de l'autre côté.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est dangereux !

Son cœur commençait à s'affoler, les yeux rivés sur les pieds de Mikaru avec anxiété, craignant qu'il ne fasse un faux mouvement.

- Viens...

Il lui tendait la main, le visage serein, un léger sourire aux lèvres, ses prunelles reflétant douceur et amour. Mais lui, il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Mikaru avait en tête, et la simple idée de se trouver au bord du vide le terrorisait.

- N... Non ! Arrête ça, c'est pas drôle !...

- Viens, Tsuki...

- J'ai peur du vide, Mikaru ! s'écria-t-il en crispant ses mains sur la barrière.

- Mais je suis avec toi... Allez, viens...

Il voulait vraiment le rendre fou ? Il poussa un sanglot alors que sa main s'accrochait à celle de son frère. Une première jambe passée, il se stoppa, tremblant de tout son corps en gardant les yeux fermés. S'agrippant d'une poigne ferme, Mikaru tira doucement son frère vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue pour le rassurer. La corniche permettait seulement d'y tenir debout sans pouvoir faire un pas de plus.

- Ouvre les yeux...

- Non !

- Saru-chan !

Tsukasa ouvrit brusquement les yeux en l'entendant l'appeler par ce sobriquet. Il renifla, le regard rivé sur lui pour ne penser à rien d'autre.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? demanda-t-il en faisant la moue.

Mikaru se détendit. Il avait gagné.

- Histoire de le faire une dernière fois...

Le plus jeune baissa la tête sans toutefois regarder à ses pieds et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Au prochain train... On saute...

Sa respiration s'accéléra, il était de plus en plus tenté de regarder en bas, vers la voie de chemin de fer, mais sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Elle lui conseillait aussi de faire demi-tour, de ne pas rester ici en si dangereuse posture. Mais il savait que Mikaru, lui, ne partirait pas. S'il le quittait, il sauterait de toute façon. Il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il allait perdre, il ne pensait qu'à son jumeau et à leur vie commune. Il voulait encore vivre tellement de choses avec lui... Il ne voulait pas que leur bonheur s'arrête si brusquement...

- Tsuki, la mort n'est pas une fin.

Avait-il parlé tout haut ?

- C'est toi qui le dis...

- Tu doutes de moi ?

- Non mais... On ne pourra plus jamais... Plus jamais sentir les lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes... Plus jamais rassembler notre puzzle...

Mikaru eut un sourire rassurant qui le fit étrangement se sentir immédiatement mieux.

- Tu te trompes... Là où on va, il n'y aura personne pour nous arrêter...

- Tu ne crois pas au paradis, Mikaru. Et moi non plus.

- Je ne te parle pas de paradis. Je te parles d'un ailleurs où nous n'aurons plus de barrière à notre amour. On sera ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et on mêlera nos corps autant de fois qu'on le voudra...

- T'es fou... souffla-t-il.

L'aîné eut un léger froncement de sourcil et s'avança soudainement pour l'embrasser. Tsukasa voulut se reculer mais se souvint du vide et se laissa faire, ressentant soudainement une douce chaleur l'envahir comme à chaque fois que son frère l'embrassait.

- Je ne suis pas fou... Je crois en nous, c'est différent... Si tu crois que nous serons séparés après la mort, c'est que tu ne crois pas si fort que ça à notre amour...

- Quoi ?... Comment tu peux penser une chose pareille !

- Alors... Prends ma main... Et suis-moi...

- Te suivre où ?...

- Dans notre ailleurs...

Il allait le rendre dingue avec ses illusions d'ailleurs ! Il y croyait dur comme fer ! Mais peut-être... Qu'il avait raison après tout ? Peut-être qu'ailleurs, ils seraient plus heureux qu'ici... Parce qu'ils seraient ensemble. Peut-être que puisque dorénavant on chercherait à leur voler leur avenir, ils n'avaient plus qu'à en trouver un ailleurs... Tsukasa se mit à sourire, d'abord timidement, puis acquiesça en regardant son frère.

- Je te suis...

Celui-ci eut un sourire attendri et le prit contre lui tout en continuant de se tenir à la barrière. De son autre main, il repoussa quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa sa tempe, puis déplaça ses lèvres au ralenti contre son front puis sa bouche. Les yeux mi-clos, Tsukasa ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire, il voulait simplement profiter de cet instant avec lui, même si la perspective de mourir lui faisait tout aussi peur que celle de plonger dans le vide.

Soudain, un bruit désagréable lui chatouilla l'oreille. Le murmure d'un train, encore loin, mais qui se rapprochait. Inexorablement. _Le train... _Il se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux, et les plissa davantage pour les garder clos. Un enfant pouvait être rassuré quelques minutes, mais dès que le danger revenait, la peur aussi. Tsukasa était comme n'importe quel enfant. Et à ce moment là, il sentit l'affolement lui courir à nouveau sous la peau.

- Tsuki ?... Ta main...

_Non ne pas lui donner... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Kami sama ?! J'veux pas mourir... Mais j'veux pas le quitter... _

- Ouvre les yeux.

_Non..._

- Allez...

_Non !_

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il posa le regard sur le vide à ses pieds. Il respirait de plus en plus bruyamment, se cramponnait à Mikaru. Le train, le vide, Mikaru, le train, le vide, Mikaru, le train...

- Mikaru !

Un cri, désespéré. Une pensée, pour sa vie, mais pour celle présente. A cette réaction, Mikaru se sentit soudainement un peu moins assuré.

- Finalement... Je suis égoïste... Tsukasa, si vraiment tu... Tu veux faire demi-tour, alors fais le maintenant...

Il lui sourit d'un air compatissant, mais ses yeux, inquiets, trahissait l'agitation croissante qui finissait par petit à petit faire sa place. Il n'était plus du tout sûr de vouloir l'entraîner dans _sa_ fin. Parce qu'après tout, il n'y était pour rien... Qui avait provoqué toute cette histoire ? Qui avait poussé l'autre à s'interroger sur lui-même ?

- Tu ne mérites pas de mourir si jeune, Tsuki... Fais-le... Oui, va t'en...

Une boule dans la gorge, une émotion refoulée, du remord, du regret... Et finalement de la peur aussi. Oui il avait peur, de se tromper, et d'entraîner son frère dans sa chute. Sa lèvre inférieure violemment serrée contre l'autre, il tenait à rester un minimum sûr de lui. Il était l'aîné, il était censé le protéger et l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait... Pas lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues sous prétexte que son amour était trop dur à supporter sans sa réciproque ! Mais sans lui... Sans lui, il n'entrevoyait plus d'avenir... Où que ce soit.

- T'es stupide...

- Ne ?...

Il sentit la main de Tsukasa serrer violemment la sienne et l'autre lui donner un petit coup de poing dans la hanche.

- Tu crois que quelqu'un de sensé accepterait de laisser la personne qu'il aime mourir sans lui ?

- Tsuki...

- Non, plus de Tsuki ! Je suis peut-être le plus jeune et le plus naïf des deux, mais je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses penser une seule seconde que je te laisserai tout seul au bord du vide sous prétexte que j'ai peur de mourir ! Tu vois, Mikaru, la mort me fait peur, mais la vie sans toi est quelque chose que je ne peux pas envisager. T'as toujours été là...

- Et je le serai toujours...

Il renifla à nouveau, s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, et se retourna complètement vers la voie ferrée en contrebas.

- Alors à trois, on vole, d'accord ?...

Soufflé par son entière contenance, malgré le tremblement de son corps qu'il percevait, Mikaru fixa encore un peu le visage tourné vers lui avant d'acquiescer avec émotion.

- On a plus besoin de réfléchir, maintenant, souffla Tsukasa.

- Tu as raison... On a plus qu'à se laisser aller...

Leurs lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire instantané alors que le grondement de la machine devenait de plus en plus proche. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas, ils trouveraient le courage de faire un pas de plus. Un pas dans le vide.

- Un... lâcha Tsukasa en ne cillant pas.

Mikaru scruta les yeux mouillés de son petit frère qui pourtant ne pleurait plus. _Il a beaucoup plus de courage que moi... J'air rien à perdre... Sauf lui... Mais lui... Il aurait fait quelqu'un de bien... _

- Deux...

Le mot sembla s'évertuer à franchir la barrière de sa voix étranglée pour se faire entendre. Tsukasa respira et imprima une pression de ses doigts blancs sur le poignet de son frère.

- Tr...

- Tsuki...

- Oui ?...

- Je t'aime...

Mikaru le voyait à présent, ce petit flou au bas de ses yeux, ces petites gouttes opaques qui lui brouillaient la vue de ce visage jeune et beau à ses côtés. Avec sa petite bouche enfantine. Ce regard léger et triste. Ces joues légèrement rebondies sur la pommette...

- Moi aussi... Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Quelques derniers mots, un frôlement dans l'air, puis soudainement ce fut comme-ci la petite corniche sous leurs pieds s'étaient effondrée. Le bruit assourdissant du train ne fut très proche que quelques secondes durant lesquelles ils échangèrent un sourire, un regard un peu inquiet mais encourageant, et puis...

Plus rien.

**OoOoO**

**THE END. **

**(1) **Waaan j'fais même référence à Cocteau ! O.o

**Mot de la fin : **La description de leur... mort u.u est volontairement courte. Vous croyez que je vais blablater pendant deux heures pour dire qu'ils tombent ? Par contre, le moment avant est volontairement fait de retour en arrière, d'hésitations, de doutes, pour contraster avec la fin. Voilaaa XD


End file.
